


(Cereal) War

by Tony_Starkfann



Series: Avengers Academy Stories [3]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Funny, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Starkfann/pseuds/Tony_Starkfann
Summary: The Avengers get into an argument about which one comes first; the cereal or the milk.
Series: Avengers Academy Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	(Cereal) War

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't readen the other parts of the "Avengers Academy stories" series, I reccomend doing that first. 
> 
> Btw I put the milk first xD) 
> 
> Enjoy ^_^

**~~Civil~~ (Cereal) War**

It was a nice morning, it was the morning from their previous movie night the avengers had every week. When it all started when Tony woke up and sluggishly went to the kitchen in his dorm where Clint was sitting and grabbed a bowl, poured in some milk and then some cereal.

"Uh what are you doing?" Clint asked.

"What does it look like, eating breakfast duh" Tony replied giving him a confused face.

"Yea but, you put the milk first, nobody does that.." Clint said.

That's when Tony stopped for a second, took a deep breath and then said "noope, nobody puts the cereal first."

"Uh yeah they do, nobody puts the milk first weirdo!" Clint croaked.

"Ohmygod if you put the Milk after the cereal it will get soggy birdbrain!" Tony replied back.

"What's wrong with that! I like soggy cereal, besides if you put milk first then after you finish the cereal what would you do with the leftover milk??" Clint said back.

"Number one that's gross and number two you drink it duh" Tony replied.

"I bet only wEiRd 14 yEaR oLds do that!" Clint replied.

"Excuse me! YoU BeTtER Take that BACK! Or I SWEAR to GoD I will spit milk from my mouth at you!" Tony said, giving him a death stare.

"You wouldn't dare, respect your elders KiD!" Clint barked back.

"I'm not afraid of you MeRiDa!" Tony yelled back.

That's when Steve came back from his morning jog.

"Why are you guys yelling, I can hear you guys from across the halls?" Steve said slowly, shutting the door after getting in.

"Steve, which do you put first the milk or cereal?" Clint asked.

"Umm the Cereal why?" Steve asked, confused.

"SEE!" Clint said, proving his point.

"Steve HoW CouLd you?!" Tony said, giving him a betrayed expression.

"I don't see the problem why?" Steve asked.

That's when Peter came downstairs from one of Tony's rooms, woken up from all the noise.

"Wha-what's going on guys?" He asked, still tired.

"Oh thank God Peter, tell these psychopaths which you put first, the milk or the cereal" Tony said.

"Um the Milk, or it'll get all soggy" Peter replied.

"See?? I rest my case" Tony said.

That's when Jan, Loki, Sam, Bucky and Thor woke up.

"Why the heck are you guys yelling?" Sam asked.

"Yes I need my beauty sleep" Loki said

"Guys, which do you put first, the milk or cereal?" Tony asked.

"The milk duh" Jan and Loki replied.

"Um the cereal" Sam and Bucky said

"I do not understand, what is this cereal, you guys are talking about??" Thor asked confused.

"Ugh it's breakfast mortals eat, Thor." Loki replied.

"Interesting. Thanks Brother!" Thor said, still sort of confused as to why they were arguing.

That's when Natasha came in.

"Guys, why the hell are you screaming, I can hear Tony's voice from like a mile away." She said.

"Which do you put first, Nat? Milk or Cereal." Tony asked.

"Seriously," she said.

"Yes seriously, where in the middle of a crisis, which do you put first Natasha,?" Clint asked.

"Ugh, the milk," she said.

"Hah! In your face, MeRiDA!, that's 5 against 4." Tony said.

"I don't care, you guys are disgusting if you put the milk first" Clint said.

"nO yOuR Disgusting!" Tony yelled back.

"Guys stop, we all can just end this by saying we should put the Cereal first instead of milk." Sam said.

"Not in a million years! You have to put the milk first, weirdo!" Jan barked back.

"Guys just stop arguing" Steve said.

"Which do you put first Steve?" Natasha asked

"Um the cereal," Steve said.

"Ugh up course you do" Natasha said rolling her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean??" Steve said, a little offended.

"It's just that you'd always choose the "more less popular" things first" she said.

"Excuse me!" Steve said, starting to get a little mad.

"I do not understand why everyone is arguing about this "cereal"?? " Thor said, still confused.

"Oh my god Thor, can't you understand one thing, must I explain everything to you!" Loki said now yelling at Thor.

Soon everyone started yelling across the room and Tony and Clint started throwing stuff at each other. That's when Fury came and everyone froze.

"What the hell is going on?! Actually I don't even wanna know, everyone just eat your damn breakfast and head to class, you're all 20 minutes late. " he said slamming the door behind.

So everyone packed their stuff and headed out.

"This means war, Barton" Tony said as he glared at him and left.

"Bring it on Stark." Clint said back while everyone else rolled their eyes.

Soon they all left and probably forgot about the argument as if it never happened.

The End


End file.
